This disclosure relates to a computer and, more particularly, to a computer provided with a detector that detects intrusion into the interior of the computer and provides an indication of same.
It is often desirable, for security and other reasons, for the owner, or user, of a computer, to know if someone has accessed the interior of his computer. For example, in network systems including a large number of desktop computers, various components in the chassis of the computers often have to be replaced by the systems manager. In these situations, it is desirable that the user of the computer know that someone has accessed his or her computer and made the replacements.
Also, since valuable, sensitive, and secret data can be removed from the computer by physically removing the hard drive from the computer, it is important that the user also know when an intrusion of this type has taken place.